le dernier combat
by shunrei
Summary: soyez indulgent c'est ma première fic en ligne
1. Default Chapter

Je suis désolée mais c'est venu comme ca au début je souhaitais la fin mais elle est très bien, comme ca finalement. 

disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Yoshihiro Togashi.

Des avis, des avis…

Ce jour là Hiei devait rejoindre Kurama, Yusuke et Kuwabara, ainsi que Yukina, Keiko et Botan. D'après ce qu'il savait il y avait un problème dans les ténèbres et Koemma avait besoin d'eux. Un fois arrivé, c'est à dire perché sur les branches d'un arbre comme à son habitude. Il écouta la mission qui les concernaient. Kurama et lui seraient chargés de surveiller un périmètre très dangereux, bien sûr ils risqueraient leur vie, pour ne pas changer. Ils devraient empêcher un monstre de monter à la surface.   
  
" Hum, passionnant,se dit Hiei, je vais pouvoir dormir tranquillement pendant que Kurama veillera."   
  
Une fois arrivés, Hiei et Kurama s'installèrent paisiblement, Kurama était tranquillement assis contre le tronc d'un arbre en parfaite communion avec la nature environnante. Il sentait le souffle du vent dans les branches des arbres. Les plantes s'ouvrirent, enfin une joie sans bornes pour lui. Il observa Hiei installé sur une branche en se disant que le petit teigneux, avait vraiment un visage intéressant, un petit nez mutin, des cheveux fous et une bouche... " Heu à quoi tu penses là, qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Il faut vraiment ke je me trouve quelqu'un"   
  
Hiei lui faisait semblant de dormir et pendant ce temps, il observait Kurama qui avait les yeux dans le vide. Le Yohko était l'être en qui il avait le plus confiance. Il était également celui qu'il respectait le plus en dehors de Yusuke. Il le trouvait spécialement beau avec ses cheveux roux, qui luiarrivaient à la taille. Ils lui semblaient tellement doux qu'il avait du se retenir à de nombreuses reprises de glisser les doigts dedans. Il ne comprenait pas l'attrait et les réactions que le Yohko produisaient en lui depuis quelque temps.   
  
Ses pensées fûrent interrompues par l'arrivée d'un monstre particulièrement puissant. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers Kurama pour l'attaquer, celui-ci s'était transformé en Yohko, il fit apparaitre la Rose Whip. Voyant que Kurama allait être bléssé, Hiei lanca un kokyuluha et reçut le coup destiné à Kurama. Il s'évanouit sous la douleur. Kurama regarda Hiei sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.   
  
Voyant une tâche rouge grandir sur le torse du petit brun, il réagit enleva le haut du Koorine, et lui banda le torse. Intérieurement, il ne cessait de se répéter " Il aurait pu mourir à cause de moi mais pourquoi ? pourquoi? Que s'est-il passé dans sa tête ?" Il ne trouvait aucune réponse à ses interrogations. Hiei resta évanouit un long moment, quand il revint à lui il vit que le Yohko était à côté de lui et surveillait sa blessure. Celui-ci lui demanda : "- Pourquoi t'es tu jeté devant moi, je ne risquais rien, tu devrais le savoir que je sais me défendre depuis le temps et on ne me tue pas si facilement. Alors pourquoi ? pourquoi?   
  
-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer exactement quand j'ai vu que le coup allait t'atteindre la panique s'est emparéé de moi. Je ....Je... Si tu avais du être bléssé je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Depuis quelques temps j'ai remarqué que j'avais des sentiments bizarres pour toi. Et là je me rends compte que je t'aime. Je sais que ca doit te surprendre et que tu vas m'en vouloir. Mais je t'en prie pardonne moi."   
  
  
  
Il se leva et partit en courant. Le Yohko était stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il reconnaissait qu'il était attiré par le petit brun grognon. Il avait été inquiet quand il s'était rendu compte que celui-ci était bléssé, et s'il était mort à cause de lui, il ne s'en serait jamais remit. Il réalisa que lui aussi était amoureux de Hiei. Pourtant malgré tout les combats qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, le nombre de fois où ils avaient affrontés la mort, il aurait dû s'en rendre compte, mais il n'avait sans doute pas voulu voir ses sentiments. Il se lanca à la recherche de Hiei.   
  
Il le retrouva au bout de quelques minutes les genoux repliés devant les yeux, les épaules tremblantes. Voyant cela, Kurama se mit à genoux devant lui, et le prit dans ses bras.Il le garda sérré contre lui pendant un long moment.   
  
"- Que fais- tu ? Pourquoi es-tu venu?   
  
- Il faut retourner là bas. Je t'expliquerai tout une fois arrivés."   
  
Une fois revenu à leur pont de guet. Le petit brun lui demanda pourquoi il s'était lancé à sa recherche.   
  
"- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul notre mission aurait été compromise." Il vit alors un désespoir sans fond dans les yeux de son vis à vis. et reprit la parole ne sachant comment lui expliquer ses sentiments. " Il n'y avait pas que cela je ne sais pas comment te dire.... Quand j'ai vu que tu ne revenais pas à toi, ca m'a inquiété, mais le fait de te blesser de cette manière m'a fait réalisé combien je tenais à toi. Je ne suis pas encore totalement sûr de ce que j'éprouve mais je crois que je .... t'aime."   
  
Hiei lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa. Juste comme leur baiser s'approffondissait Botan arriva leur disant que le monstre X était en en train de se battre contre Yusuke et Kuwabara et qu'il fallait se dépêcher. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après. ils se jetèrent dans le combat qui devint une mêlée indescriptible. Un long moment après le monstre X vaincu. Ils pûrent panser leurs blessures.   
  
Le Koorine était à terre baignant dans le sang qui s'écoulait de sa blessure. Il se rendait compte que la vie était en train de le quitté. Kurama aperçut Hiei à terre s'agenouilla près de lui et s'écria :   
  
" - Hiei tu ne peux pas mourir, tu ne peux pas me laisser maintenant alors que rien n'avait encore eût le temps de naître entre nous."   
  
Hiei leva la main enroula ses doigts dans les cheveux de satin du Yohko.   
  
- Je t'aime , tu dois continuer de vivre nous nous retrouverons je te le promets.....   
  
-Non tu n'as pas le droit...."   
  
Et le petit brun s'éteignit dans les bras de son amant. Celui-ci le serra une dernière fois contre lui et se détourna des larmes coulant le long de ses joues....


	2. chap 2

**Chapitre2 Le dernier combat **  
  
Ma fic ne me convenait pas comme elle finissait alors j'ai décidé de faire une suite courte mais qui me satisfait déjà un peu plus.   
  
Auteur : Shunrei.   
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Yuyu Hakusho ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.   
  
En espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Bonne lecture.   
  
_________________________________________________________   
  
Après la mort de Hiei, Kurama avait continué à vivre comme un zombie, n'ayant plus de joie à rien,continuant à combattre pour Koemma, n'attendant qu'une seule chose de mourir pour pouvoir le retrouver.Il souhaitait recommencer à éprouver des sentiments et donner son amour à quelqu'un qui le lui rendait. A cet instant, le Yohko, se sentait partir, il était heureux, enfin il allait pouvoir rejoindre le koorine. Yusuke qui était là regardant, il tendit la main vers lui et dit :   
  
  
  
"- Ne sois pas triste pour moi, je vais aller le voir, je ne pourrais pas avoir une meilleure fin. Fais attention à toi.   
  
- Et toi prends soin de toi, là où tu seras. Je ne t'oublierai pas...."   
  
Il n'eût pas le temps de finir, Kurama avait déjà cessé de respirer.   
  
Quelques temps plus tard, au royaume des morts, Kurama vit Koemma , celui-ci lui indiqua la direction à prendre en lui disant qu'il était attendu.   
  
Le Yohko se précipita vers l'endroit où était le koorine. Hiei dès qu'il le vit, se suspendit à son cou , l'embrassa, en souriant.   
  
"- Je suis heureux de te voir Kurama, tu m'as tant manqué pendant toutes ces années. Tu es enfin là, nous allons enfin pouvoir nous découvrir, quelle joie !!! "   
  
Il l'embrassa à nouveau, le prit par la main, lui fit visiter les lieux où ils allaient rester jusqu'à leur renaissance.   
  
**Fin ****  
  
****Je sais c'est vraiment très court. N'hésitez pas à faire des reviews. Merci encore.**


End file.
